detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
The Raven Chaser
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |PUZZLE |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« Full Score of Fear |- !Next movie: |The Lost Ship in the Sky » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|Last movie to feature Akira Kamiya as the voice of Kogoro Mouri. |} The Raven Chaser is the 13th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released in Japan on April 18, 2009. Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' A man driving down a hillside road suddenly realizes that his car's brakes don't work. Traveling at a high speed, the Alfa romeo Brera crashes into a toll station. The man dies but leaves a mysterious dying message: "Tanabata kyo.” |} A mysterious Mahjong tile next to the body links this case to six other homicide cases in Tokyo, Kanagawa, Shizuoka, Nagano, and other places in Japan. Because of the Mahjong tiles left beside each victim, the police conclude that the same person or organization committed these large-scale murders. The police of prefectures across Japan unite to find the murderer. |} |} |} |} |} After a police conference about this case, Conan discovers a police officer walking out of the building and entering a black Porsche. He concludes that a Black Organization member is disguised as a police officer and has infiltrated the meeting. Conan is left wondering which officer is the fake and what interest the Black Organization has in the case. |} On the day of Tanabata, Conan corners Vermouth in the underground parking lot of a shopping mall and interrogates her. She says that the Black Organization needs a memory chip and has a new member, "Irish." |} Conan employs the help of Heiji Hattori and tries to solve the serial murder case by following the dying message lead. He and Heiji find out that two years ago, there was a fire accident in a hotel in Kyoto, and a young woman named Nanako Honjou died. The elevator could only hold seven, but eight people needed to escape. Nanako wasn't on the last elevator and couldn't escape. Conan tracks down her neighbor, Shun Sawamura, and asks him some questions. |} Conan finds out that Nanako and her boyfriend, Kosuke Mizutani, often went star gazing together. Conan realizes that the crime scenes are ordered like the star constellation Ursa Major, making the last crime scene the Tohto Tower. The police also figure out the pattern of the crime scenes and leave for Tohto Tower. On the way, Detective Sato and Takagi make a detour to Beika Woods after receiving a call from Professor Agasa. The Detective Boys find Matsumoto inside a small house in the woods. 'People' 'Resolution' Hide= |-|Show= Conclusion When the police arrive at a deserted Tokyo Tower, Conan sneaks past them and confronts Mizutani, who confesses to the crimes and intends to commit suicide by poison. Mizutani thought one of the seven must have pushed Nanako out of the elevator during the hotel fire, but Nanako's brother, Kazuki Honjou, who was one of the seven in the elevator, shows up and testifies that she voluntarily stepped out. Conan reveals that the real murderer is Kazuki Honjou and not Mizutani because Mizutani would never commit murder to stain the memory of Nanako and his precious stars. However, Kazuki, obsessively fond of his younger sister, decided after her death to take revenge on all those who "took her away from him", including Mizutani. To this purpose, Kazuki tricked Mizutani to become a scapegoat by persuading him to take the blame for the revenge murders. The mahjong stones left at the murder scenes were deliberate clues to point the police investigation into Mizutani's direction, with the final stone pinpointing the location of Tokyo Tower - a fact which both Conan and Kogoro have managed to deduce. Kazuki threatens Conan and Mizutani with a knife; but then Matsumoto interferes and incapacitates Kazuki. Conan, however, realizes that Superintendent Matsumoto is Irish in perfect disguise. Irish claims that he doesn't want to kill Conan. He says he knows Conan's true identity but didn't tell anyone because he hates the Black Organization for killing his friend, Pisco. Conan wants the memory chip, but Irish refuses to hand it over. Soon Ran arrives at Tokyo Tower and finds Irish, who is still disguised as Matsumoto. She makes some good karate hits, but a kick to his face tore off part of his mask, thus surprising her. Irish uses this to his advantage and overpowers Ran. Irish and Conan move outside near the top, and a helicopter with Gin, Vodka, Korn, and Chianti arrives. Irish shows them the chip, and Gin orders Chianti to shoot Irish and the chip. Seriously injured by the bullet, Irish is barely alive. Conan tries to drag him to safety, but Gin notices Conan and tries to shoot him. Irish protects Conan and dies. |} The Black Organization attacks Conan with a machine gun, damaging the upper levels of the Tokyo Tower. Cornered at the top, Conan escapes by attaching his expanding suspenders to a light to act as a bungee to jump off the tower. The light then slingshots back at the Black Organization's helicopter, damaging the engine. The Black Organization manages to fly away, but the helicopter crashes soon after. When Conan is walking with Haibara through the woods to a boarded up house talking about the case, Conan mentions that Irish died before he told Conan where Matsumoto is and thanks to the Detective Boys that Matsumoto was found. Conan remembers Irish's last words: "Kudo Shinichi... Keep... Coming After Us.." , before he replies in his mind that he will do what Irish wanted until the day he destroyed them, meaning he's got another reason to fight the Black Organization. Speculation 'Identity of the Black Organization NOC' Hide= |-|Show= The seven people who were killed and the items stolen are listed in the police report as: :*Shuuhei Jinno (43) Tohto University Assistant Professor who lived in Matsumoto City. His item's text is partially visible (ぺン), and appears to be the pendant (ペンダント pendanto?). :*Shizuko Kaga (54) Restaurant Maître d' who lived in Kamakura and had the small pouch (巾着 kinchaku?), usually depicted as drawstring bags. :*Masaaki Okakura (32) Parliamentary Secretary who lived in Tokorozawa and had the keepsake (お守り袋 omamori bukuro (lit. charm bag)?) :*Azusa Kitajima (31) Statutory Employee who lived in Kawasaki and had the compact case (コンパクトケス konpakuto kesu?) :*Kozo Zaitsu (61) Bike shop owner who lived in Numazu and is listed as having a guitar accessory (ギターのアクセサリー gitaa no akusesari?) taken, but this item is read aloud as a "bike keyholder" by Takagi. :*Tsutomu Ryuzaki (28) Estate Entrepreneur who lived in Odawara. The text of his item is not visible but by elimination is the mascot doll (マスコットの人形 masukotto no ningyou?). :*Sumire Shindo (34) Abstract painter who lived in Hachioji whose stolen item was a tube of red paint. The items Irish dumped out on the table were a pendant on a chain (Shuuhei Jinno), a small flower print bag tied at the top (Shizuko Kaga), a purple omamori (Masaaki Okakura), a black compact (Azusa Kitajima), a small brown snap bag (probably Kozo Zaitsu), and a small tube of paint (Sumire Shindo). It is unclear why the mascot doll was not included. The Black Organization's memory card was found in the charm bag, implying the Black Organization NOC was the third victim, the Parliamentary Secretary Masaaki Okakura. Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/PUZZLE PUZZLE] by Mai Kuraki Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 13 soundtrack'' Gallery Trivia *This is the last Detective Conan movie of the 2000s. *In the introduction, there is a brief scene showing Gin and Vodka confronting Akemi Miyano in a flashback. In this flashback, Gin was using his right hand to hold the gun as he had in the episode this scene was referring to, though it is known Gin is left-handed. This is the only other time Gin has been mistakenly portrayed as right-handed. *As a tradition started with the Full Score of Fear and continued with all subsequent movies, there is a Magic File that ties into the plot of the Raven Chaser. *'The Raven Chaser' is the fifth highest grossing film in the Detective Conan franchise grossing more than 3.5 billion yen. See also *Movies *Black Organization *Magic File 3: Mahjong Pieces and the Memories from Tanabata References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies Category:Black Organization